REVELATION OF HIDDEN FEELINGS
by Gold Violet Eyes
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Sirius/Draco story. Now however, during Harry's 19 year, Sirius learns things that he would never had thought done possible by his godson and feel feelings for someone he's never thought that he could have.
1. Prologue

REVELATION OF HIDDEN FEELINGS

Author's Note- Disclimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story or of any of my other Harry Potter related stories. All of the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and he associates, who not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoat books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Also, I have decided to change quite a few things from the series. So, I hope you all enjoy this. It took me quite awhile to come up with all the dialogue and stuff. So, please be kind when you send in your reviews. Thanks You! And finally, this story is dedicated to a friend of mine called Mistress Slytherin. Without them, and their glorious shonen-ai (yaoi) (boyxboy) stories, I wouldn't have been able to come up with any of this at all. So, big thanks to Mistress Slytherin. Hope you enjoy it most of all. P.S. I'm sorry if Sirius and Draco's relationship seems a bit too fast paced. I was trying to get this done in a hurry. And also, I've changed my name from HitokiriBattousaiAisha to Gold Violet Eyes. So, if you want to message or add me sometime, there's my new name.

**Prologue:**

In The Summary:

_**Words Written**_- Info for readers.

Words Written- Larger summary of what has occured before story takes place.

_**Words Written**_- THE ACTUAL SUMMARY FOR THE STORY!

**In The Story:**

talking " "

thoughts ' '

flashbacks

**chapters**

SUMMARY- _**AU of books/movies 5-7. Draco and Harry will be quite a bit OOC and Sirius will be moe accepting of Draco than the others, more than just b/c he shares the Black blood as the last male descendant. This is a Draco/Sirius story! With a bit of Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter, and a few other people bashings. So, if you don't like that, then don't read! And please...NO FLAMES! Just kind reviews.**_

Draco Malfoy has taken the Dark Mark, but helped the Light side win the war at the end of their seventh year and returned back to Hogwarts to finish his schooling with all of the other surviving students. Sometime before the Winter Holidays, Draco accidentally brought back Sirius Black out of the Veil during a school trip to the Ministry. With Peter Pettigrew gone and Sirius' name cleared, but his will not yet read, Number 12 Grimmauld Place still belonged to him. So, after being pardoned and returning back to the world of the living, Sirius got himself a job as a Ministry Muggle/Wizarding World Auror and Spy. He also spent quite a lot of time at a few gyms to help get back his strength and through the help of Molly Weasley's cooking, he gained back most of the weight he had taken off in Azkaban.

_**Now however, during Harry's 19 year, Sirius learns things that he would never had thought done possible by his godson and feel feelings for someone he's never thought that he could have. But when he does learn of all of this, what will he do with that knowledge? Will he exempt it? Or will he decide to keep this information to himself? **_


	2. Chapter 1

REVELATION OF HIDDEN FEELINGS

SUMMARY- _**AU of books/movies 5-7. Draco and Harry will be quite a bit OOC and Sirius will be moe accepting of Draco than the others, more than just b/c he shares the Black blood as the last male descendant. This is a Draco/Sirius story! With a bit of Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter, and a few other people bashings. So, if you don't like that, then don't read! And please...NO FLAMES! Just kind reviews.**_

Draco Malfoy has taken the Dark Mark, but helped the Light side win the war at the end of their seventh year and returned back to Hogwarts to finish his schooling with all of the other surviving students. Sometime before the Winter Holidays, Draco accidentally brought back Sirius Black out of the Veil during a school trip to the Ministry. With Peter Pettigrew gone and Sirius' name cleared, but his will not yet read, Number 12 Grimmauld Place still belonged to him. So, after being pardoned and returning back to the world of the living, Sirius got himself a job as a Ministry Muggle/Wizarding World Auror and Spy. He also spent quite a lot of time at a few gyms to help get back his strength and through the help of Molly Weasley's cooking, he gained back most of the weight he had taken off in Azkaban.

_**Now however, during Harry's 19 year, Sirius learns things that he would never had thought done possible by his godson and feel feelings for someone he's never thought that he could have. But when he does learn of all of this, what will he do with that knowledge? Will he exempt it? Or will he decide to keep this information to himself? **_

**Chapter 1:**

Draco Malfoy could hardly believe what he was seeing. He could hardly get the picture out of his head as he quickly turned around and strolled out of the room that belonged to his so-called boyfriend, Harry "The Boy Who Lived" Potter. The neverending images of his now ex-boyfriend and his apparent new lover Ginny Weasley, whom he had the pleasure of calling The Weaslette, ever since he met her in Hogwarts over six years ago, seemed to roam free all about inside his head without pause.

The war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters had FINALLY come to an end. Although, the loses were great in numbers, everyone was entirely grateful for the end of the war that had finally come over a year ago. There were many others, of whom that had survived the war that had to face a trial in the Ministry fo whatever it was that they had done in the war and to receive just punishment for their crimes. Draco Malfoy would have most likely been sharing a cell with his father Lucius for what he had done in the war, if not for Harry Potter standing up in his trial and testifying on his behalf, thus earning him a one way ticket out of Azkaban, but in return, the Miniistry and their Aurors were allowed free reign of Malfoy Manor for well over the next sixth months to collect and destroy any and all dark objects that they were in possession of.

Although, that didn't seem to matter much to Draco and his mother Narcissa at the time, looking back on it now, after seeing what he had wished to never see in his life, almost makes Draco regret ever helping the Light side towards the end of the war. Almost, but not entirely.

Walking now in a fast stride away from Harry's...no...Potter's room that was located within one of the many hallways inside the Black Manor or what had been known to be called Number 12 Grimmauld Place, or even more familiarly Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, Draco could feel all the emotions he was trying to keep inside slowly build up and begin to show onto his face. Almost tripping, but catching himself on the way down the stairs, Draco could hardly see infront of him due to the endless tears that were slowly beginning to make his eyesight hazy from not blinking them away.

Just as he had landed on the bottm of the staircase, a silhouette figure of a tall, thin, and fairly muscular elder man was standing infront of his pathway to the front door. Before he could tell the figure to bugger off, the mysterious man spoke out to him softly as his vioce carried the weight of great concern and curiosity.

"Draco, what is wrong? Did you and Harry have another fight? Please tell me cousin, I can help you."

Draco blinked his eyes and looked up towards the mysterious figures face to see that it belonged to that of his elder cousin Sirius Black. Sirius looked to be wearing a dark navy blue coloring of a waistcoat, a pair of dark blue-ish gray slacks, brown worn out boots, and a soft light blue silk button down shirt. His black silken locks of hair had now grown to the middle of his back and were tied back from his face by a simple hair tye.

As Sirius stood at the bottom of the landing where the stairs began their ascent inside the house gazing down at his cousin to see what his reaction would be to his questions and see if he there was any way that he could help him out, he couldn't help but notice quite clearly that Draco was trying and failing to keep his tears from shedding.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Draco took a few tentative steps towards Sirius and quickly wrapped his arms around him and began sobbing against his chest. Reciprocating the hug, Sirius began to slowly whisper little things to Draco to make him feel more content and to help gather himself up a little bit.

A few minutes passed by before Sirius released his hold on Draco and began to lead him towards the study to get a glass of much needed Firewhiskey. As soon as they arrived within the confinements of the study, Sirius then closed, locked, and spell charmed the door to lock good and tight so that not even the Alohamora spell could open the door. Walking over towards the cabinet where the alcoholic drinks were kept, Sirius then took out two small glasses, filled them with ice, and poured a good amount of whiskey in each before grasping them and bringing them over towards the couch where Draco sat waiting patiently for his return.

After taking a small sip from his glass of whiskey, Draco wiped his red puffy eyes before setting his glass down on the coffee table infront of them, turning to his cousin and began to tell his tale of what had happened to get him in the state that he was in.

~Flashback~ 

Earlier that morning, Draco Malfoy woke up to yet another empty bed where his boyfriend Harry Potter, of eight long and joyous months, had left earlier that night after their leisure love making. Sighing softly to himself, Draco stretched his tired muscles to help get the blood flowing to wake them up , yawned, and left the soft silken sheets of his bed linen to take a long, nice, hot shower.

Sometime later, Draco stepped out of his cousin Regulus' bedroom, now reformed to Draco's taste, and walked down the seemingly neverending staircase to go into the kitchen for breakfast. Sitting down at the crowded table where a few surviving members of the Order were seated patiently and talking amongst themselves. Accompanying them were also the infamous Golden Trio consisting of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and his loving boyfriend Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley, as well as the twins Fred and George were also there, as well as hertwo older brothers Bill and Charlie. Remus Lupin, a former Hogwarts teacher, his godfather and Hogwarts Potions Master Severus Snape, Lupin's fiancee and his cousin Nymphadora Tonks, a couple of Aurors along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, his Transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall, a surprisingly ALIVE Albus Dumbledore, and his elder cousin as well as owner of Black Manor, Sirius Black.

Just as he sat down however, the twins decided to pull a rather hillarious prank on Draco when he had taken a bite of a red apple after filling his plate full of food which abruptly turned him into a girl. Sensing everyone's gaze on him and hearing a few laugh at him, Draco quickly stood up forgetting breakfast altogether, and stormed up the stairs towards his bedroom.

A few minutes passed by before there was a knocking at the door. Not answering and clearly not in the mood to see anyone, Draco just ignored it. Another knock came at the door before a voice on the other side called out to him.

"Draco? Baby it's me. Please open the door. You know the twins didn't mean anything by it. It was just a harmless prank. They assured me that this will be over in just 10 hours. Please Draco open the door."

Draco ignored Harry on the other end and just continued to lay there on his bed to mull over what happened and how to spend his time so that this would all seem like a really bad dream.

Sad to say, no one saw Draco for the rest of the morning and afternoon. However, upon the arrival of dinner, Draco finally decided to brave their company. As Draco began to descend the stairs, he overheard something that sounded like moaning. There were two voices. One distinctly female and the other a young male. They were moaning, panting, anf seemed to be making rushing sounds like they wanted to get whatever it as they were doing done in a hurry. Like they didn't want to be caught.

A Malfoy smirk abruptly crossed Draco's face as he began to walk silently towards the located hallway where the sounds were coming from. Finally securing the right hallway, Draco felt a little apprehensive as he regonized the hallway that held Ron Weasley, the Twins, and Harry's bedrooms. Draco slowly began to walk down the hallway, feeling a little more better than before believing that Harry was already downstairs waiting for him to show up. 

The sounds began to get a little bit louder and louder as the young couple were gradually approaching their climax. Chuckling softly to himself, Draco abruptly began to believe that the young couple in question had to be the Weasley and Mud...Muggleborn Granger. However, as Draco finally made to the doorway of the appointed room, Draco began to sweat in nervousness, feel a cold dread wash over him, and his breath come out unevenly as he recognized the doorway that held the young couple belonged to that of his boyfriend Harry Potter.

It seemed the Fates were with Draco that evening as he slowly crept closer to the doorway hoping to see just exactly if his fears were to come true. The door was slightly ajar leaving just enough room for Draco to open the door silently to see whom the couple was without them knowing it. The couple was apparently so within the throlls of their intense love making that they didn't even hear Draco's small gasp filled with both shock and surprise and great pain as he recognized just whom the young couple was that he was watching making love to eachother. Ginny Weasley and his boyfriend Harry.

Hearing a shrilling banshee voice call out Harry's name over and over and continue to say after that 'oh yes Harry!' and 'more Harry! more!" as well as 'please god...Harry. More! Harder!' helped bring Draco out of his thoughts and back towards the scene infront of him. Not quite believing what he was seeing or hearing, the last straw finally broke through his reserve as he heard Harry say to Ginny in a tone of voice that he had never used with him before in their long eight months of being together.

"Oh god Ginny...you're so damn good...god I love the way you're making me feel right now." Followed by "Oh god! Ginny! Your so damn good!" And hearing her question Harry right after that made Draco feel even worse than he was already.

"Am I better than that whore Draco? Am I better than him Harry?"

Hoping and praying to every god and goddess and Fate that he knew of, Draco couldn't help but be a little hopeful as Harry had yet to answer the Weaslette's questions. But, that hope and much more was quickly destroyed as he finally heard Harry say to his new lover.

"Yes Ginny...you are better than Malfoy. So much damn better than that little whore could ever be. Oh god Ginny! I love you!" And with hearing the same 'I love you' from the Weaslette finally broke through to Draco. His body began shaking. His could hardly breathe, felt an endless river of tears begin to collect within his eyes, and not wanting to show weakness to his NOW ex-boyfriend Harry and his slut Weaslette, Draco quickly turned around and stalked swiftly down the hallway away from Potter and his Weaslette not caring one bit about the still open door that he left behind.

~End Flashback~

Sirius could hardly believe what he was hearing and moreso, what his godson had said about Draco. He thought that Harry was in love with Draco, not Ginny. But looking over at his cousin, seeing him fall apart all over again, Sirius couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic towards him and angry towards Harry and Ginny. A little more towards Harry for using Draco like he had been using him all this time, pretending to be happy and in love with him (Draco) whom of which had REALLY loved Harry. Then, not only seeing Ginny behind Draco's back, but calling him a whore...a WHORE...to Ginny's face! Agreeing with her that Draco was nothing but a little whore and that he (Harry), was in love with Ginny, not Draco.

Slowly wrapping Draco up in his arms once again, he whispered soft words of comfort in his ear to help calm him down better. However, there was a sudden knock at the door. The person on the other side was Remus Lupin. Getting up to take off his charm and manually open the door, Sirius then turned back to Draco to see if it was alright to open the door. Draco looked almost completely perfect. Except for the slight red puffy eyes, proving that he had been crying for sometime.

Remus looked up at Sirius with a smile but faltered slightly when he noticed just how bad Draco looked. Being a werewolf had it's perks sometimes. But other times, Remus really wished that they didn't. His sixth sense of smell for one thing was good for tracking, and sniffing out a lie. But it was his ultra hearing that he wished he didn't have as he had accidentally stumbled upon their private conversation a little earlier as he was going to inform them that dinner was ready and to come and eat.

Giving Remus a shake of his head not to ask what went on in there as Sirius saw him wanting to ask a question about it, Sirius then asked him abruptly before anyone else could say anything.

"So Remus...why are you here? Dinner's finally ready?"

Remus looked over towards Sirius and nodded before turning around going back the way he came leaving Sirius and Draco alone to have a moment to fix themselves of their degrading appearances. Sirius turned back towards Draco to see how he was holding up. Draco looked nearly completely normal now. Just as they were about to leave the study to go into the kitchen for dinner, Sirius abruptly held Draco back a few feet at the door. Giving Sirius a questioning glance, Draco's answer quickly came to him a Sirius turned back to face him and asked with concern needing Draco's complete assurance.

"Draco, do you want to eat dinner in here or upstairs in my room? There are still some more things that I want to speak to you about, but if you don't want too, then you don't have too. I can wait until tomorrow. Or, would you rather just eat in your room?"

Draco glanced up at Sirius for a moment, then down to the ground. Shifting it slightly to the kitchen and wincing whenever he heard Harry and Ginny's laughter, then back to the ground again and finishing it back up at Sirius. Draco immediately made his decision.

"I'd like to talk with you some more. You seem to be the only one here, other than my godfather, that understands me. Even just a little bit."

Sirius nodded with Draco's confirmation, told him to go upstairs and wait for him to return with their food.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly to try and keep himself calm at having to see his godson after hearing Draco's sobbing tale of his betrayal, Sirius walked through the kitchen door to hear the last part of a conversation that he wished he had both never heard and was glad to hear.

"Malfoy must be really bad in bed, huh Harry?"

The laughter of his godson and their friend Hermione and Ron Weasley's sister Ginny seemed to fill up the entire room. It was almost hard to hear Harry's reply to Ron's question about his young cousin, but he at last heard it at the end, just in time for him feel the most fury he's ever felt in his life after the death of James and Lily.

"Yeah, he's really bad. The only reason I was ever with him like that for so long was because although he was bad in bed, he did make quite the good picture of a true whore. He really seems to know what he's doing most of the time. I suspect he's gotten the experience of it all from either his death eater father or his crazed aunt. But truthfully, I think he's gotten all the experience from just his father. I mean, look at how much he's sucked up to the guy!"

The ending of Harry's conversation was quickly followed by Ron Weasley's imitation of Draco that made Sirius abuptly walk through the door with an extremely angry expression on his face.

"Oh daddy! Please daddy give me more! I want you so much daddy! Please give it to me harder...I've been such a bad boy daddy. Please punish me daddy." Which was abruptly followed by even more laughter.

Just as Sirius slammed open the kitchen door, he immediately looked over at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and swiftly shouted out at them.

"HOW DARE YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU FOUR EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT ABOUT DRACO!!! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED!!! IF I EVER HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT DRACO MALFOY LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN IN THIS HOUSE...SO HELP ME I'LL BANISH ALL OF YOU FROM HERE** PERMANENTLY**!!!"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down a little bit, Sirius continued in his normal voice that only held a strong tone of warning within it that was sure to let them all know that he was quite serious should they not listen.

"Now, I'm not so sure as to what has brought this all on, but I never thought that you would say something like that about anyone Harry. What is the matter with you? Did you all just sit back a joke around about Draco like that after all the hard work he's done to help us win the war AND need I remind you...all the work and great sacrifice of a lot of his magic to help bring me back from the veil. How could you say that about anyone Harry? Even someone like Draco? I thought you and he were in love. But apparently I was wrong. I guess you were only fucking around with him, while he was actually in love with you! Damn it Harry!!! I've never been so ashamed of you...of all of you...as much as I am right now. I can't even begin to describe how I am feeling right now. But when I've gotten everything together, we **WILL** have a talk."

Then calmly turning towards Molly Weasley, Sirius merely informed her that both he and Draco were going to eat their dinner upstairs and that he was going to be taking Draco's dinner to him. Curious, but knowing not to ask, Molly quickly made two spare plates full of food and gave them tentatively to Sirius. After grasping the two plates of food, Sirius then turned around and quickly strode away from the kitchen to meet Draco up on the stairs to lead him over towards the master bedroom where he resided.


	3. Chapter 2

REVELATION OF HIDDEN FEELINGS

**Chapter 2:**

(RECAP)-

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down a little bit, Sirius continued in his normal voice that only held a strong tone of warning within it that was sure to let them all know that he was quite serious should they not listen.

"Now, I'm not so sure as to what has brought this all on, but I never thought that you would say something like that about anyone Harry. What is the matter with you? Did you all just sit back a joke around about Draco like that after all the hard work he's done to help us win the war AND need I remind you...all the work and great sacrifice of a lot of his magic to help bring me back from the veil. How could you say that about anyone Harry? Even someone like Draco? I thought you and he were in love. But apparently I was wrong. I guess you were only fucking around with him, while he was actually in love with you! Damn it Harry!!! I've never been so ashamed of you...of all of you...as much as I am right now. I can't even begin to describe how I am feeling right now. But when I've gotten everything together, we **WILL** have a talk."

Then calmly turning towards Molly Weasley, Sirius merely informed her that both he and Draco were going to eat their dinner upstairs and that he was going to be taking Draco's dinner to him. Curious, but knowing not to ask, Molly quickly made two spare plates full of food and gave them tentatively to Sirius. After grasping the two plates of food, Sirius then turned around and quickly strode away from the kitchen to meet Draco up on the stairs to lead him over towards the master bedroom where he resided.

Back down stairs in the kitchen, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and a few other occupants were wondering just what was wrong with Sirius Black. Why had he yelled at his godson like he did and more importantly, why he was defending Draco Malfoy of all people to his very own godson Harry Potter that he cared for like he was his own son. Everyone but Remus Lupin were wondering just what had truly happened to Draco to make Sirius want to defend him in such a manner.

Remus wasn't at all curious about what had happened, seeing as he had already heard Draco's explanation to Sirius about what Harry had done, by accident of course through his werewolf senses of hearing. And remembering what Harry and his friends had said about Draco also made him quite disappointed and angry with them. However, it seemed that this situation with Draco had affected Sirius a lot more than he had originally thought it did. It seemed like he was defending him as not just an elder cousin, but almost like something closer. Something that would be forbidden to the others. But what that was, he just didn't know quite yet. Although, all he had to go on right now were just his suspicions.

Meanwhile, back upstairs in the master bedroom, Sirius and Draco were just finishing their dinners and laughing like crazy over one of Sirius' stories of a prank that he had once pulled on Draco's father Lucius turning his hair bright pink for over a week and for another one on Draco's godfather Severus, turning his hair Gryffindor colors of red and gold.

"So...hahahaha...then...then next...James suddenly comes up behind Lucius and...hahahaha...and...hahahaha...changes his outfit into a woman's sundress...right infront of everyone!" finally says Sirius as he tries to calm down from laughing so much that he was nearly crying and his back hurting.

Draco was in pretty much the same state as Sirius. Laughing and practically crying from hearing the end of Sirius' latest prank story from his days back in Hogwarts, Draco began to try and get himself together as best he could without embarrassing himself any further.

Finally, after a few minutes, Draco asked Sirius the question that has been on his mind ever since he could hear what Sirius had said defending him and to his godson of all people.

"Sirius, why did you defend me against Harry?"

Sirius immediately lightened up upon hearing that very question that he had hoped Draco would not ask so soon, but did. Sighing softly to himself for a moment and running a hand through his hair pulling out his hair-tie along the way, Sirius began pondering on how he answer Draco's question. Lie and tell a half-truth answer or just tell him the complete truth and face whatever consequences would arise from the situation.

Sparing a glance at Draco for a moment, Sirius immediately then made his decision, choosing the latter. Tell Draco the complete truth as to why he _**really **_defended him to Harry in such a manner.

"Alright I'll tell you. But you won't like it and if you don't want to talk to me, see me, or look at me anymore I'll understand."

Draco gave Sirius a questioning glance. However, before he could ask him why he was saying those things, Sirius interrupted with his final and only explanation that was as plain as day.

"I'm in love you Draco. And not in a way that is appropriate either."

Draco could hardly move. Hell, he could hardly breathe now that he's heard his cousin's reason for defending him to his godson. Gulping quite harshly, Draco shakily took a breath, licked his dry lips, and looked at Sirius in the eyes.

"Are you lying to me?"

Sirius shook his head no staring right back into Draco's own silver molten gray eyes that were a dominant trait from the Malfoy family. However, as he continued to stare into Draco's eyes, he could see that Draco also inherited a little bit of his navy blue color eyes from the Black family that came from Draco's mother Narcissa.

Draco tentatively stood up and walked over towards the window and stard out into the scenery of the back yard. A few minutes passed by and the tension seemed to thicken even more as neither one said a thing. Finally, Draco asked Sirius how long he's been in love with him and if he knew that Harry was cheating on him the whole time that they were together.

Sirius looked up at Draco's silhouette form infront of his window and answered his questions cautiously.

"I've been in love with you a few months after you helped rescue me from the Veil in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. Although, at the time, you and Harry seemed to be the perfect couple, so I just stood aside and let you be happy." Then taking a deep breath, Sirius continued. "As for the cheating...NO. I didn't know that Harry was cheating was you or else I would have told you straight out in the beginning before you would get seriously hurt. Although, Remus mentioned once or twice that he thought he could smell another persons scent on Harry a few times when you two weren't together. But that's all that I've got to say."

Draco pondered to himself a little bit. Weighing each choice carefully before making his own decision. Turning back to Sirius, Draco looks him straight in the eye and asks,

"What if I said that I had been using Harry as much as he's been using me? What would you do now? Would you still be in love with me if you knew the real truth behind our so-called '**relationship**' that we've been having for over eight long months?"

Before Sirius could answer or even say anything, Draco abruptly shouted "Wait! Now it's my time to explain why I've just said what I did."

Taking a deep breath, Draco then began his long explanation of how he and Harry had become 'secret' friends during the war and had helped eachother out when they needed it. From there, Draco continued to say that sometime after he had gotten Sirius out of the Veil, he had begun to feel different towards him than he had been feeling towards Harry. Draco ecxplained that Harry told him that he might be feeling like he was in love with Sirius when they were discussing how Draco was reacting to his presence, hearing him talk, and just see him become lively again. It was then, that Harry told Draco that he was hopelessly in love with Ron's sister Ginny, but she was still somewhat attached to Dean Thomas.

Draco explained everything. How Harry came up with the idea that they should pretend to be a couple so that they weren't hurting too much that they couldn't have the one's that they truly wanted, and how Harry had begun to become distant a few months into their relationship and had begun wondering what was wrong. He told Sirius that it was during one of the night's that Harry didn't return to their flat that Draco had started to realize that he wasn't pretending to be in love with Harry anymore. He really WAS in love with Harry. And that very thought scared him. It scared him because he didn't know if Harry was still pretending or if he truly felt that way about him too.

Then, finally finishing it off by explaining that during the times they were together in the beginning all the way towards the end, that the names they mostly shouted out in pleasure during their climaxes were infact Ginny (for Harry) and Sirius (for Draco). Even if they had to shout them out inside their heads and eachother's names outloud within the room itself.

Taking a few breaths to calm himself down, Draco turned back around towards the window and waited to hear what Sirius had to say, not having the courage (like a Gryffindork) to face his fears.

Nothing was said for quite sometime by either Draco or Sirius. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sirius stood up from the bed, walked over towards the window being sure to stand directly behind Draco, and wrapped his arms around him in a loose, lover's hug.

Hearing Draco's small surprised gasp made Sirius smile. Leaning down so that his head was sitting on top of Draco's shoulder, Sirius then said in a clear and sure tone of voice

"Yes Draco. I'm still in love with you. Quite angry at Harry for what he did to you regardless of you two using eachother to get what you couldn't have, I'm still a bit angry at him. But all-in-all, yes my dear Dragon...I'm still very much in love with you."

Draco smiled softly to himself before leaning back into Sirius' comforting embrace. Gazing up into his navy blue eyes, Draco's smile got bigger and soon he began to laugh. Sometime after he stopped laughing, Draco asked Sirius a question and then immediately laughed at the answer he got in return.

"When are you going to announce to everyone that we're now together?"

"I'll wait a few weeks. Let them think that they're REALLY in trouble. Let them all sweat it out a bit."

As soon as his laughter died down, Draco turned around in Sirius' arms and hugged him tightly to himself feeling practically everything that made Sirius the man he was today and loving every bit of it. Sirius in turn, did the same thing. And as they slowly backed away from eachother, Sirius couldn't help but feel a pull inside of him telling him to kiss Draco. To kiss him with a passion that Harry never did. To claim him as Harry never dared too. To truly dominate Draco as he wanted to be dominated. To be owned. To do something that his godson didn't have quite enough of neither the Gryffindor courage nor the Slytherin cunning to accomplish.

Quickly, Sirius lunged forward and captured Draco's lips in an intense kiss that he had never gotten to experience with Harry. Moans of pleasure began to erupt from their mouths as their bodies molded together against the window's glass wall. Their body heat beginning to fog up the window, sweat began to soak their clothes, and looking into eachother's eyes, pupil's dilated, they both wanted the same thing right there and then.

So, quickly charming the room to lock and silence itself heavily, Sirius abruptly then went back to his task. Slowly unbuttoning Draco soft white silk shirt and letting it fall gracefully to the ground as he practically raped his cousins mouth with his tongue. From their, he then took off his own shirt and jacket as he felt Draco's soft baby skin hands trying to get them out of the way so that they could feel each others chests and abdomens.

A light sheen of sweat began to form over Sirius and Draco as they undressed each other to practically nothing as they kissed, licked, and sucked their correspondents' necks, chests, and abs.

Finally, they were both as bare as the day they were born. Taking Draco's hand in one of his own, Sirius then lead him over towards the master king sized bed that could fit four adult males within it comfortably, and began to ravish him as much as he dared to go and vice-versa crying out each other's names at the peak of their climaxes.


	4. Chapter 3

REVELATION OF HIDDEN FEELINGS

**Chapter 3:**

(RECAP)-

As soon as his laughter died down, Draco turned around in Sirius' arms and hugged him tightly to himself feeling practically everything that made Sirius the man he was today and loving every bit of it. Sirius in turn, did the same thing. And as they slowly backed away from eachother, Sirius couldn't help but feel a pull inside of him telling him to kiss Draco. To kiss him with a passion that Harry never did. To claim him as Harry never dared too. To truly dominate Draco as he wanted to be dominated. To be owned. To do something that his godson didn't have quite enough of neither the Gryffindor courage nor the Slytherin cunning to accomplish.

Quickly, Sirius lunged forward and captured Draco's lips in an intense kiss that he had never gotten to experience with Harry. Moans of pleasure began to erupt from their mouths as their bodies molded together against the window's glass wall. Their body heat beginning to fog up the window, sweat began to soak their clothes, and looking into eachother's eyes, pupil's dilated, they both wanted the same thing right there and then.

So, quickly charming the room to lock and silence itself heavily, Sirius abruptly then went back to his task. Slowly unbuttoning Draco soft white silk shirt and letting it fall gracefully to the ground as he practically raped his cousins mouth with his tongue. From their, he then took off his own shirt and jacket as he felt Draco's soft baby skin hands trying to get them out of the way so that they could feel each others chests and abdomens.

A light sheen of sweat began to form over Sirius and Draco as they undressed each other to practically nothing as they kissed, licked, and sucked their correspondents' necks, chests, and abs.

Finally, they were both as bare as the day they were born. Taking Draco's hand in one of his own, Sirius then lead him over towards the master king sized bed that could fit four adult males within it comfortably, and began to ravish him as much as he dared to go and vice-versa crying out each other's names at the peak of their climaxes.

Early the next morning, Draco woke up to seeing Sirius begin to pull up a pair of dark blue pants over his dark forest green boxers and soon the rest of his clothing. Sensing that he was being watched, Sirius turned towards Draco with a smile and told him that there should still be enough hot water in his bathroom for him to shower with and finish getting ready for breakfast.

Soon after a much needed hot shower and a pair of clean clothes later, Draco finally decided to brave the kitchen once again, but this time, it helped boost up his confidence that Sirius was right there with him. So, opening the kitchen door, Draco and Sirius were greeted with a few good mornings, smiles, and quite a few silent stares. Saying good morning back to those that said it to them and smiling to the ones that did so as well, they each carefully took their respective seats at the table. Only this time, as Draco was going to start walking over towards his seat infront of the twins, Sirius abruptly grasped his forearm and pulled him down in the seat next to him.

No one said anything for quite a few moments, not knowing what to say at first, bu then of course Ron Weasley just had too go and open his mouth and ruin the happy mood that Draco had gotten himself into, thus not knowing that he had also angered and insulted Sirius.

"So Malfoy, you look like you had a nice night in the hay. Did you roll around the mud too while you and your death eater lover were shagging eachother's brains out?"

Draco gave Weasley the most evil Malfoy glare he could come up with before storming out of the kitchen and back upstairs to Sirius' room, making sure to slam the door as the went inside.

Back at the kitchen table, a few people winced at the sound of the slamming door. Molly meanwhile was scolding her son for his offensive language at the table and telling him that he should go and apologize to Draco Malfoy for what he had just said. The twins were congradulating their brother as was Alastor Moody for Ron's quick CONSTANT VIGILANCE thinking. A few other people didn't know what to make of the situation, while Harry and Hermione were sure that Ron was going to get in trouble some other way, they just couldn't figure out how or why yet. Remus on the other hand, spent all his time watching both Draco and Sirius as soon as they entered the kitchen. And judging from their scents, it looks like they had just recently mated.

Glancing up into Sirius' face, Remus could see that through the expression that Sirius had on his face, Ron Weasley was seriously going to regret ever opening his mouth that morning. And here came the results.

Sirius took a deep breath and softly said shut up. No one heard him and continued to rant about other business. He said it a little louder and although Remus was the only one to hear him, he knew right then and there that he was going to scream it out in a minute to get everybody to hush up and listen to him. And within the next minute he was proven to be correct after all.

"SHUT UP!!!" shouted Sirius as he stood up from his seat and glared down at everyone else as he did so.

"Everybody just shut the hell up! Ronald Weasley, I had warned you very clearly last night that if you ever said anything like that about Draco ever again that I'd banish you from this house permanently, but I guess a warning was just too fucking good for you wasn't it?!"

Some of the guests, including Harry, were astounded at Sirius' anger and language. Molly was just about to scold Sirius for using that kinda of language infront of the kids, but he just turned his glare right onto her and judging from his glare, he would banish her too if she so much as opened her mouth to stop him. Looking back at everyone else and seeing that they were listening, Sirius thought back to when he told Draco that he'd let them all sweat it out for awhile about their relationship, but upon looking at their faces and remembering Draco's reaction to Ron's childish banter, he just decided the hell with it and let them know of his new found relationship with his younger cousin and whether they liked it or not, they would just have to deal with it.

Giving everyone a good solid glare to keep them from interrupting him, Sirius quickly took a breath before he began to talk.

"First, let me just say that I am utterly ashamed with what you have done to Draco and how you've been using him as a replacement for Ginny, Harry."

"I've been using him as much as he's been using me!" shouted Harry as he interrupted Sirius during his explanation.

"I already know that Harry! Draco told me about your little deal last night."

"Draco? Since when the hell are you so concerned for him? I thought you didn't like him. When the hell did that change?" asked Harry as he could hardly get it through his head that his godfather and his ex-lover were being firendly with each other. Suddenly, a thought came to him, _last_ _night?_.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean he told you last night? Just this morning Malfoy looked like he was...was..." Harry trailed off not wishing to finish his sentence and confirm what he obviously didn't want to know.

"Was what Harry?" asked Hermione as she couldn't help but want to know whatever it was that Harry wasn't saying.

She got the ansswer she wanted, but it wasn't one that she and everyone else weren't expecting to get from Sirius.

"Was what Harry? Shagged? That's because he was Harry."

Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing. His own godfather had shagged his own cousin! His godfather that had been like a real father to him had shagged his younger cousin that was his age. How could Sirius do this?! How could Malfoy do this?!

"You're shagging your own cousin?! What the hell is the matter with you?! I thought you didn't like him. That's why I shagged Ginny that night knowing that he would come up and see it and..."

"WHAT?! You mean you knew that he was going to come looking for you that night and would see the two of you together? That's why you shagged Miss Weasley? To show him that you weren't together anymore? Do you have ANY idea of what you've done to him?"

Before Harry could say anything in his defence, Sirius continued his ranting.

"When I found him last night, he was crying so much that he could barely see infront of himself as he was trying to run out the front door. Harry there are still some rogue Death Eaters around in the world and many of them would absolutely love to get there hands on Draco and remember...he does know where we are located. If he had been captured Harry, then neither one of us would be here right now."

Harry looked down to the surface of the table in shame knowing that he could have just endangered everyone within Grimmauld Place if Draco Malfoy had not been stopped by Sirius.

Sirius sighed to himself for a moment before looking back towards the main people he wished to speak to, meaning mainly just Ron Weasley and his godson Harry. Running a hand through his hair to help calm his nerves down, Sirius quickly got a glass of water to drink, took a sip, and set it down. Sitting back down in his seat Sirius looked straight into Ron Weasley's eyes and said with a firm tone of no last chances...

"Now you listen and listen good Ronald Bilius Weasley. If I **EVER** hear you imitate, talk, or even so much as look at him the wrong way in my or anyone else's presence, I'll permanently banish you from not only this house, but any other houses that we or the Order shall be using in the future. Am I understood?"

Ron quickly nodded his head showing the he understood Sirius' warning quite clearly. Seeing that Ron had understood him and would not step out of line in the near future, Sirius then glanced over at Harry and began his own warning.

"Now Harry, as for what you and Draco did, I admit I'm not proud of how you ended it or why, but in a way, I suppose I'll have to thank you none the less. For you see, if you hadn't broken up with Draco when you did, then he and I wouldn't have gotten together."

Harry began to get a hopeful look on his face thinking that he was going to be forgiven for what he had to Draco, however, his hopeful look quickly deminished to one of defeat and acceptance as Sirius began to speak to him once again.

"However, I will not forgive you just like that for how you treated Draco. Taking Miss Weasley in as your lover when Draco was already yours. Shagging her behind his back all those months and then on top of it all, having him come up to look for you and finding both you and Miss Weasley shagging your brains out saying that you love each other and that Draco was nothing but a whore. I'm sorry Harry, but regardless that you helped get us together in a way that I didn't like, I just can't forgive you quite yet for what you have done to him to end your relationship the way you had while he was truly in love with you and you didn't even know it."

Sirius quickly finished drinking his water before leaving the kitchen without another word, leaving the occupants inside time to mull over what had been said that evening. As soon as he made his way upstairs and into his room, Sirius couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he saw Draco Malfoy sleeping contently on one side of his master bed leaving more than enough room for him to crawl in beside Draco and fall asleep as well. And that's exactly what he did, not caring for the rest of the night about anyone else but himself and more importantly...Draco.


	5. Chapter 4

REVELATION OF HIDDEN FEELINGS

Recap of Chapter 3-

"Now Harry, as for what you and Draco did, I admit I'm not proud of how you ended it or why, but in a way, I suppose I'll have to thank you none the less. For you see, if you hadn't broken up with Draco when you did, then he and I wouldn't have gotten together."

Harry began to get a hopeful look on his face thinking that he was going to be forgiven for what he had to Draco, however, his hopeful look quickly deminished to one of defeat and acceptance as Sirius began to speak to him once again.

"However, I will not forgive you just like that for how you treated Draco. Taking Miss Weasley in as your lover when Draco was already yours. Shagging her behind his back all those months and then on top of it all, having him come up to look for you and finding both you and Miss Weasley shagging your brains out saying that you love each other and that Draco was nothing but a whore. I'm sorry Harry, but regardless that you helped get us together in a way that I didn't like, I just can't forgive you quite yet for what you have done to him to end your relationship the way you had while he was truly in love with you and you didn't even know it."

Sirius quickly finished drinking his water before leaving the kitchen without another word, leaving the occupants inside time to mull over what had been said that evening. As soon as he made his way upstairs and into his room, Sirius couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he saw Draco Malfoy sleeping contently on one side of his master bed leaving more than enough room for him to crawl in beside Draco and fall asleep as well. And that's exactly what he did, not caring for the rest of the night about anyone else but himself and more importantly...Draco.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 4:**

As the morning sun began to rise up over the sky, Sirius Black woke up and stretched. Opening his still sleepy eyes and yawning, he peared over towards the other side of the bed to see his young lover Draco Malfoy still asleep. Smiling a soft and contented smile at the scene of his lover looking almost angelic in his state of sleep, he slowly raised his hand and tucked back a lock of hair from Draco's face quite leisurely as to not wake him.

Taking a quick glance at the muggle clock Hermione had given him for a birthday gift just this past year to see that it read 6:17 A.M. Sirius once again yawned, turned onto his side underneath the soft, warm, sheets on his bed facing Draco, casually put his arm around his waist and fell into a peaceful deep sleep.

A few hours passed before Sirius woke up from his peaceful dreams to see an empty side in the bed where his lover usually slept. Not hearing the shower running, nor seeing any of his clothes around the room, Sirius decided that Draco must've gotten up and showered earlier while he slept.

His stomach decided to make itself known by rumbling. Feeling hungry for some breakfast, Sirius got up out of bed, walked into the adjorning bathroom connecting to his bedroom to take a shower. Twenty to thirty minutes later, Sirius walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Grabbing another one on his way out of the bathroom, Sirius began toweling his hair dry. With the towel concealing his vision, Sirius failed to notice another presence inside the room.

"If I knew that you were going to be showering so soon after I left for the library to get a book, I would've slept in longer."

Sirius arbutply looked up, taking off the towel while he did, to see his young lover Draco standing merely a few feet away from him dressed in a pair of gray slacks and soft light gray button down shirt. Sending a smile to his lover, Sirius turned towards Draco and wrapped his arms around him.

"You know, breakfast isn't gonna start for at least another hour and a half" said Draco gazing up at Sirius with pure unadulterated lust in his eyes.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh and reply right back, "You're unsationable you know that right?"

Draco smiled and said right before taking Sirius' mouth in a passionate kiss "Perhaps, but you know you love that about me."

Sirius slowly backed away towards the bed and fell down on top of it bringing Draco down with him to straddle his towel covered waist. After quickly stripping Draco of his button down shirt and gray slacks, Sirius then turned him around to where Draco was comfortably laying down on top of the bed in nothing but his black silk briefs. Smiling coily at Draco, Sirius quickly stripped off the towel from around his waist and began to show Draco just how much he loved him.

DMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSB

Meanwhile, back downstairs in the den, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing how much and how quick Sirius' demeanor has changed towards Draco. At first, Ron suggessted that Draco had used a potion on Sirius, but Hermione quickly diminished that idea, saying that Sirius' will wouldn't have allowed him to be so easily swayed by a potion. But when Harry brought up the idea of the Imperius Curse, Hermione jumped in to say that although it could be possible, Draco Malfoy couldn't have possibly been able to cast it perfectly without anyone else being able to feel its usage inside the Manor.

Coming to no other suggestions, Harry decided that he and Ron and Hermione would just have to keep a better eye on Sirius for any odd changes in his demeanor. Stretching to get feeling back into is body, Harry then got up from the couch he had been sitting on with Hermione and Ron and left the den to go to the kitchen for some breakfast with Ron and Hermione following silently behind him.

DMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSB

Back inside Sirius' room, both Sirius and Draco were just lying back in bed with a sheet from the bed covering their lower half bodies and talking about what they should do for the up coming holidays. Draco suggested that they should all celebrate Christmas their at Black Manor instead of at Hogwarts. Sirius smiled softly and agreed with Draco's suggestion. Just as he was about to ask Draco a question on how his parents would take the news of him staying over here for the holidays, he was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

The door opened and Harry walked in to see Draco and Sirius lying together in bed covered with thin sheet. Looking over towards Sirius, Harry uncomfortably cleared his throat, glanced down at the floor, and said that breakfast was just about done and that Mrs. Weasley wanted to talk to Sirius after he finished eating in the study.

Nodding and thanking Harry for informing them that breakfast ws just about done, Harry gave Sirius a soft smile in return and left the room to join his friends in the kitchen leaving Draco and Sirius alone to get dressed.

Sirius gave Draco a long and passionate kiss before whiping back the sheet and getting out of bed to walk over towards his closet and pulled out some suitable clothes for him and Draco for the day.

After picking out the clothes he desired, Sirius looked over at Draco and mentioned that if they took a shower together, then they wouldn't waste as much hot water nor time to be late for breakfast. Draco followed Sirius into the bathroom and they each helped the other wash themselves taking a few kisses every now and then until they were satisfied that they were clean enough.

Once they finished getting dressed, Sirius and Draco quickly snuck in a long breath-taking kiss before leaving the bedroom to go downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast.

DMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSB

As they entered the kitchen, Sirius casually took his seat at the front of the dinning table and Draco took the vacant seat to his right. Harry however, was in the seat across from Draco and with a glance at his friends, they all decided to keep a very close eye on both Sirius and Draco during their morning meal for any strange differences in their behaviors.

Although nothing too much seemed to go on during breakfast, Harry quickly turned towards Sirius and asked him if he wanted to go with him and Ron and Hermione to Daigon Alley for lunch at the Three Broomsticks after doing some window shopping. Sirius glanced up at Harry and replied that he'd love too and then turned and asked Draco if he wanted to come along with them not knowing that the Golden Trio didn't want Draco to come along at all.

Draco was about to agree to go with them, however, he quickly changed his mind upon the look of Wealsey and Potter's faces. They each quite clearly showed that they didn't want him to tag along at all, and if he did, then they'd just put up with him for Sirius' sake. Not wanting to cause anymore trouble between Sirius and Potter, Draco quickly declined his offer saying that he was going to go and use this time to visit his parents while he still could before the summer was over.

Not seeing anything wrong with Draco's decision, Sirius gave him a smile and let him know that it was alright that he could go and see his parents while they were out for lunch. After having finished breakfast, Harry and Ron quickly left the kitchen to run outside in the back yard of the Manor to play a small game of Quidditch with the twins and Ginny. Hermione meanwhile, casually got up from her place at the table ad left the kitchen in search of the manor's library.

Sirius and Draco however, left the kitchen area and started up the stairs towards Draco's and then Sirius' bedrooms to decide just what the other should wear on their outings that afternoon. Sirius chose a soft and silky light blue button down shirt, with dragonhide black boots, and a pair of soft dark blue slacks for Draco. And Draco, had decided on a dark navy blue shirt, with a pair of dark blue almost black slacks, along with a nice pair of black dragonhide boots as well, for Sirius.

After showering and changing and spending what time they had left to talk about the up coming holidays, Harry abruptly interrupted their conversation by saying that it was time for them to leave. Once Draco and Sirius entered the den, Sirius turned towards Draco and gave him a quick kiss before hugging him and whispering in his ear "I love you". His reply back from Draco was the same and after Sirius left with the Golden Trio to Daigon Alley, Draco stepped up towards the fireplace and was just about to grab a handful of Floo powder when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and apparently port-keyed out of the den to who-knows-where. But just before he lost consciousness due to a blow to the back of the head, he could have sworn that he was a flicker of something red. However, as his eyesight began to fail him as unconsciouness began calling out to him, Draco began to try and get another glance at his captor, only to be disappointed as they dealt him another blow to the head, rendering him unconscious immediately. As Draco Malfoy lay unconscious on the ground in a dark and slight damp alleyway, the culprit quickly grasped the portkey and said the magic words to activate it's transportation back into the Black Manor not caring one little bit of what fate would befall the unconscious Draco Malfoy whenever he woke up.

DMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSB

_Author's Note- Well, there's Chapter 4. What do you think? Who grabbed Draco and portkeyed him out of the Manor? Was it Ginny? Was it the Twins? Or...could it have been someone else inside the house? Whom do you think did it? You'll just have to read Chapter 5 to find out! See you then! ^_^ _

_P.S. Reviews are always appreciated, unless they are bad reviews. Then they go into the imaginary shredder!!! HAHAHAHA! Take THAT bad reviews! See you all in Chapter 5! _

_Gold Violet Eyes._


	6. Chapter 5

REVELATION OF HIDDEN FEELINGS

_Author's Note- Do you know who grabbed Draco? Was it Ginny? One of the Twins? Both of them? or could it have been someone else inside the house? Who do you think grabbed Draco and rendered him unconscious? You'll get to find out right now in this very chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

**Warnings!- There will be some crude vulgarlarity (cursing) and adult situations such as beatings, drug usage, and rape. If you wish to not read any of this and prefer to get to a better part of the story, then just scroll down the second DMSB line. For those of you that have no problem reading such things, then you may continue from the top. Just to let you all know...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! **

Recap of Chapter 4-

After having finished breakfast, Harry and Ron quickly left the kitchen to run outside in the back yard of the Manor to play a small game of Quidditch with the twins and Ginny. Hermione meanwhile, casually got up from her place at the table ad left the kitchen in search of the manor's library.

Sirius and Draco however, left the kitchen area and started up the stairs towards Draco's and then Sirius' bedrooms to decide just what the other should wear on their outings that afternoon. Sirius chose a soft and silky light blue button down shirt, with dragonhide black boots, and a pair of soft dark blue slacks for Draco. And Draco, had decided on a dark navy blue shirt, with a pair of dark blue almost black slacks, along with a nice pair of black dragonhide boots as well, for Sirius.

After showering and changing and spending what time they had left to talk about the up coming holidays, Harry abruptly interrupted their conversation by saying that it was time for them to leave. Once Draco and Sirius entered the den, Sirius turned towards Draco and gave him a quick kiss before hugging him and whispering in his ear "I love you". His reply back from Draco was the same and after Sirius left with the Golden Trio to Daigon Alley, Draco stepped up towards the fireplace and was just about to grab a handful of Floo powder when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and apparently port-keyed out of the den to who-knows-where. But just before he lost consciousness due to a blow to the back of the head, he could have sworn that he was a flicker of something red. However, as his eyesight began to fail him as unconsciouness began calling out to him, Draco began to try and get another glance at his captor, only to be disappointed as they dealt him another blow to the head, rendering him unconscious immediately. As Draco Malfoy lay unconscious on the ground in a dark and slight damp alleyway, the culprit quickly grasped the portkey and said the magic words to activate it's transportation back into the Black Manor not caring one little bit of what fate would befall the unconscious Draco Malfoy whenever he woke up.

DMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSB

**Chapter 5:**

Draco Malfoy groaned softly at the large amount of pain at the back of his head and placed his hand on the wounded area to feel that it was slightly wet. Pulling back his hand and glancing down at its surface, Draco's eyes widened in surprise to see that it came back shining with blood. Wiping his hand across his slacks to get rid of some of the blood before it dried on his hand, Draco quite stagerly and ungracefully began to stand up using the wall of bricks behind him as leverage.

Glancing around, Draco could immediately deduce by his calculations of where we was, that he had been taken into the muggle world. But, by whom? Suddenly, an intense pain erupted from within his head as he tried to remember what it was that he had seen of his captor, hopefully their face, before he had been rendered unconsciousness by them. Laughter from down the other end of the alley way could be heard all throughout the background. Looking down the alleyway, Draco could see three young men perhaps a few years older than him, and they all looked to be in good shape. They looked like they could easily kick his ass.

Swallowing nervously, Draco began to cautiously search his person for his wand. His eyes widened expanentially as he found out that he didn't sem to have his wand on him anywhere. He was completely defenseless against these three guys when it came to strength, but if he had his wand with him, then he'd stand a chance. But since he didn't, Draco hoped that they'd just walk right by and forget about him. However, that didn't seem to be what Fate had instore for him that day as one of the men casually pointed out Draco to his two buddy's saying that he sure looked to be a hot piece of ass that he'd love to shag.

A feeling of fear, hopelessness, and cold dread began to surround Draco as the three men made their way straight over towards Draco smiling and grinning as if they've just won the first prize in a contest. One of the men, wearing a light blue jean jacket over a black tank, tucked into dark blue jeans, said leering rather closely to Draco.

"Well, well, Aren't you the pretty little one? For a guy, you sure are hot. So boys, what do you say we have a little bit of fun with this pretty boy here?"

That fear began to spread even more, making Draco's body shake and his thoughts run wild. One of the boys immediately grabbed one of Draco's arms and then swiftly grabbed the other one and pulled them behind him so that his friend could tie his wrists together behind his back. As soon as they were finished, one of the other men, wearing black slacks, a dark blue navy shirt, and a brown leather worn-out jacket quickly began ripping Draco's clothes off of him so that he and his friends could see what Draco was hiding beneath those fancy strange clothes.

"NO! No please! Stop! Please stop this! I don't want this! Please stop it!" Draco immediately began begging and pleading for all that he was worth to get the three filthy muggles to now stop touching him after they've torn apart most of his clothes from his body.

As one of the men standing behind Draco roughly pushed him onto his knees, Draco began to plead with him and his friends to stop immediately and just let him go, but his pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears that day. Suddenly, a huge rushing pain erupted from Draco's entrance as one of the pain instantly plunged in his aroused member and began to savagely shag Draco like no tomorrow. Draco screamed to high heaven, pleading once more for them to stop as a waterfall of tears began to fall from his eyes. But his pleads were abruptly ceased as the first man from before, whom heard being called Kevin, immediately shoved his member down Draco's throat as began to shag him spreading more and more pre-come down his throat as he began to near his climax. Just as Kevin and the man called John that was shagging him from behind climaxed, Draco could swallow, let alone breath as Kevin's semen pulsed out from his member down his throat in huge amounts, making Draco practically gulp it down like shots of Firewhiskey. Finally, after Kevin and John pulled out of Draco from their respective places, the third man named Joseph, abruptly pushed Draco onto the ground so that his bare, bloodied, and semen covered arse was up in the air and at the right angle for Joseph to brutally screw Draco.

It all seemed like an eternity to Draco as they continued to take turns and sometimes shagging him together as they played around both gently and harshly with Draco's body calling him obscene names such as whore and man slut and others that he didn't even want to recall. As it looked like they were just about finished and was going to leave him lying there in the alleyway where they found him covered in their semen, his blood from both his entrance and now broken nose from Joseph slamming his face onto the pavement to shag him once again earlier, Kevin decided to open his mouth ask his buddy's a question.

"Hey guys, since this pretty boy seemed to know what he was doing, what do you say we take him home with us? You know, as our personal whore. What do you say?"

The other two thought it over rather quickly and seemed to like the idea. Draco however, did not. He just wanted to go home to Grimmauld Place and tell Sirius what they had done to him and wanted to get his wand and get revenge for them raping him. But, as he was in the muggle world and didn't know how far from Grimmauld Place he really was, Draco's fate, as of right there and then, seemed to be in the hands of his tormentors.

A pain was shot into his arm as he looked down to see a needle of somekind filled with a strange clear liquid began to be put into his blood system making him feeli rather dizzy, have a slight case of nausea, and finally, lose his sense of consciousness just slow enough to hear Joseph ask John what he put into Draco and to hear his answer be a short reply of GHB before Draco plunged into the pleasant dark abyss cursing to Merlin and back that whoever brought him here in the first place was going to pay dearly for they had done leaving him here to be raped and molested and now becoming a personal whore to three muggles.

DMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSB

In Diagon Alley while Draco was being molested and raped unknown to everyone else, Sirius and Harry and Ron and Hermione were all having a grand time at the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeers and laughing themselves silly from one of Sirius' many stories of the past of his Maraudering Days back in Hogwarts. After drinking the lst of his butterbeer, Sirius couldn't help but think back on why in the kitchen Draco had looked to want to come along with them so much, but had decided at the last minute to change his mind and go see his parents instead. A sudden cold feeling of dread washed over Sirius as he thought of Draco and wondered if anything might've happened to him on his way to see his parents. Not hearing any news that Draco had arrived at the Manor from Severus Snape, whom had been visiting the Malfoy Manor since breakfast that morning, after entering the Three Broomsticks for lunch and quickly using the Floo to contact them, made Sirius worry.

Sensing that something was wrong with Sirius, Harry asked him what was wrong. Sirius merely replied that he was worried about Draco because he hadn't arrived at the Manor yet and had looked to be just leaving for his old home right after they left. Ron abruptly put in his two cents saying that Malfoy had probably decided to change his appearance or go shopping or something before leaving for the Manor. Sirius, seeing this as a possible occurrance, had decided to just take Ron's explanation as it was and wait until later to check in with his cousin Narcissa and her husband Lucius to see if Draco had gotten there alright. However, as time passed, he couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. Very wrong. He just didn't know what it was.

By the time they returned to Grimmauld Place, it was going onto 5:30 pm and not hearing anything from Narcissa or Severus since earlier that day at lunch, Sirius decided to check in with them one more time, just in case. Throwing in a handful of Floo powder into the Fireplace, he immediately called out Malfoy Manor Main Fireplace, which was inside the den of the Manor where Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus were waiting.

"Have any of you heard anything about Draco yet?" Sirius asked them through the Floo Network.

Narcissa began to sniff a few times into her handkerchief as tears began to weld up into her eyes, shaking her head no.

"We have no idea where he could have gone or where he might be. Are you sure he's not there at the Manor with you?" asked Lucius giving Sirius a slight glare to help conceal his worry for his son's sudden disappearance.

"Yes Malfoy. I would've been able to pick up his scent immediately as I came into the house. But I don't. At least...WAIT!" Sirius began explaining, but then suddenly excliamed in surprise.

Looking back into the den, Sirius abruptly turned into the Grim-like Animagus dog and began to sniff all about the room carefully for any trace of his lovers scent. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sirius abruptly transformed back into his human self and began to rapidly explain what he had found.

"I can smell his scent. Only, it's old. He **was** here in the Manor sometime ago. It smelled like he was here up until right after we had left for Daigon Alley to spend some time window shopping and getting a bite of lunch. But I can feel the presence of something else. I could faintly smell the scent of another person but I'm entirely sure who it is just yet. I can feel that whoever this is with Draco, had used some kind of portkey to get him away from here. It feels as though he was kidnapped, but not."

"What do you mean kidnapped but not Black?" abruptly asked Severus as he was trying to gather as much information as he could from his childhood nemisis on the whereabouts of his godson.

"I mean Snivellus, that Draco **WAS** taken somewhere through the portkey, but then this person returned alone. They must have taken him somewhere where we wouldn't think to look for him. And I'm guessing this place is far away from Grimmauld Place and Malfoy Manor. The real question here is...just WHO took Draco and Why did they do it?"

As all three men tried to figure out who was the culprit in Draco's disappearance, Remus Lupin along with Harry and his two friends and Ginny as well as Nymphadora Tonks suddenly walked right into the den to find Sirius looking quite like his namesake standing infront of the Fireplace with an image of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape in the flames.

As Sirius turned towards the group to ask them what it was they wanted, he abruptly closed his mouth, turned back towards the Fireplace and told Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus to all come through at once. Confused but curious, they Flooed into Grimmauld Place at once.

After their sudden arrival, Sirius abruptly transformed into Snuffles (the Grim-like dog) and began sniffing all around the room for the familiar scent that had suddenly entered the room with the others that had been there with Draco's scent just before he vanished. Sniffing and sniffing, and getting closer towards the kids, Snuffles cautiously sniffed Harry, Ron, and Hermione, just incase they might've been Polyjuiced imposters earlier whenever returning from the restroom. Sensing nothing wrong and their scents not mixed into with Draco's, he moved on. He quickly sniffed Remus and his cousin Tonks finding them alright, he moved onto to the last person in the group...Ginny Weasley.

Growling abruptly and baring his fangs at her, he abruptly lept up and tackled her to the ground. Ginny screamed and yelled at the others to get him off of her. Ron tried to help his sister, but was almost bitten by Sirius when he reached out to grab him. The same thing happened to Harry, and although he was hurt by Sirius nearly biting him, he was curious as to why his godfather was acting this way.

Severus quickly rushed forward with a bottle of Veritaserum from his robes and poured it's contents into Ginny Weasley's mouth. As Sirius slowly got off of her and transformed back into his human self, he asked her one question as the effects of the Veritaserum began to take affect making her tell nothing but the whole truth whether she liked it or not.

"Miss Weasley, were you the one who kidnapped Draco from Grimmauld Place through the usage of a portkey?"

"Yes."

To say that the people in the room, excluding Remus and Tonks, were stunned was far from the truth. Lucius then stepped forward and asked her

"Miss Weasley, why did you kidnap my son and leave him wherever you were sent by the portkey?"

"I kidnapped him because what he's doing with Sirius is wrong. They shouldn't be together. Their cousins! They shouldn't be together! I'm the only one who was suppose to bring this family together. ME! Not Malfoy! Me! I was to marry Harry and bring our family together. My family and Harry's with Sirius along with us to complete the picture. Not Malfoy. He's not suppose to even be in the picture! HE is suppose to marry some pureblood witch and live his life within his family Manor not having anything to do Sirius or Harry or any of us no matter what he did in the war, it doesn't make it right that he should bind himself to our family by being together with Sirius. He can't. It's just...It's just WRONG!"

As the occupants within the room began to digest the reason why she kidnapped Draco in the first place, Sirius couldn't help but feel that cold feeling of dread return. Asking her a simple question or two, he began to dread her answer.

"Ginny, where did the portkey take you and Draco? And did he have his wand on him?"

"It took us to a shady part of town in the muggle world in-between two buildings in an alleyway. And...no. He didn't have his wand on him."

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN'T HAVE HIS WAND ON HIM?! YOU LEFT MY SON DEFENSELESS IN THE MUGGLE WORLD!!!" practically screamed a grief stricken Narcissa.

Ginny Weasley nodded in confirmation at Mrs. Malfoy's rampent questions. Tears began to fall from her eyes as realized that a simple mission to take out someone she didn't approve of for another, has now escalated into something she wished she didn't have to witness unwillingly.

"Just wait until your mother and father hear about this Miss Weasley. You'll be counted lucky if we don't press charges on you for kidnapping." Lucius proclaimed as calmly as he could, even though inside he was raging storm of anger and the desire for exact revenge.

Sirius looked over towards Ginny Weasley and asked her what gave her the right to choose who could fill in that spot within their family and do something like that to another person just because two people who loved eachother very much didn't seem right together.

Ginny looked down onto the carpet and trembled with grief as more tears coursed down her face, hearing the background Severus Snape Floo call her parents and tell them to come over right away saying that there was an important situation that they needed to be informed of.

As soon as he was finished, Molly and Arthur Weasley immediately made their appearance. Upon seeing their daughter tied up and crying, Molly and Arthur began to demand an explanation, all the while being a little surprised to find Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy standing in the den as well along with Remus and Tonks.

Heartbroken and angry beyond control, Sirius turned towards Ginny's parents with a gleam most hateful and desireful for revenge shining in his eyes that made their skin run goosebumps and a cold dread slowly come over them, before explaining what their daughter had done to deserve such treatment.

"Your daughter...took...no, she **kidnapped** my lover and left him wandless in the muggle world. And she apparently did that right after your son Ron, Hermione, Harry and myself all left for Daigon Alley that very morning for some window shopping and lunch at the Three Broomsticks."

Not caring anymore about Draco's parents finding out that he and their son were...are lovers, Sirius continued his story.

"It was during our visit to the Three Broomsticks that I flooed Malfoy Manor to see if Draco had gotten their alright. Apparently he hadn't shown up yet. That made me worry and I felt an intense cold feeling wash over me as Harry and his friends and myself all ate lunch and drank butterbeers. Ron suggested that perhaps Draco was changing his outfit for something more appropriate and was possibly taking a little longer than usual to decide on what to wear. That seemed very plausible, so I assumed that was what Draco was doing. However, regardless of whether he was taking his time or not, I couldn't seem to get over that cold feeling practically all day even after we arrived back here at around 5:30 this afternoon."

Taking a deep breath, Sirius then finished it up.

"When we returned and found no trace of Draco being here physically, and hearing from Lucius that Draco hasn't arrived at the Manor made me feel incredibly uneasy. It was then that I could still feel Draco's magical signature faintly within the room. Along with anothers and the usage of a portkey. I could smell their mixed scents. After Harry and his friends arrived with Remus and Tonks shortly after them, I could smell the scent of the culprit that used the portkey to take Draco away from here. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks all checked out innocent. Your daughter however, was not. She had just admitted to all of us under the effects of Veritaserum that it was she who took Draco and left him wandless in the muggle world. The real question now is, just where in muggle world did she portkey too?"

Turning back towards Ginny, Sirius asked that very question and she answered by saying that she and Malfoy were portkeyed to an alleyway in-between two old buildings. She exactly sure where in the muggle world they were portkeyed too, but it had to be a bad neighborhood.

"How bad and what could've happened to Draco?" asked a timid Hermione.

"It was really bad. I'm sure that there were some shady characters around that would have loved to use Malfoy as the whore he really is...looking the way he does."

That comment earned her a well handed slap to the face from Narcissa Malfoy whom could hardly take anymore verbal abuse of her son. As the effects of the Veritaserum began to finally wear off, Sirius quickly demanded to know where she had put the portkey and Draco's wand, what the activated password was, and just whom gave it to her.

"The portkey and Malfoy's wand is inside the middle dresser drawer in my room here at Grimmauld Place at the very back both wrapped up in the same shirt. The password to activate the portkey is 'Delete' and I got it from...from...from.."

She trailed off for a moment before the last effects of the truth serum made her answer his final question before running its course out of her system on its own.

"From...my brother Percy."

As soon as their questions were all answered, Ginny was abruptly untied and given to her parents for duel punishment. Now knowing where the portkey and what the password to activate it was, Sirius quickly rushed up the stairs entering Ginny Weasley's room and practically threw out her middle dresser drawer and began to throw out her shirts everywhere looking extra sharp for the shirt with the portkey inside of it along with Draco's missing wand that should be with the portkey. Finally securing the portkey in a light pink shirt, Sirius immediately ran back down the stairs into the den and asked who was going to come with him to rescue Draco from wherever he was.

Harry stepped forward as did Ron, saying that he wanted to help atone for what his sister had done hurting Sirius just because she didn't like him and Malfoy together. Lucius and Severus also volunteered, but Sirius said that he needed Severus to stay there at Grimmauld Place and to call Madame Pomphrey just incase Draco was seriously injured and in need of some healing and potions. Turning back towards the bundled shirt in his hand, Sirius carefully unfolded it and gave Lucius Draco's wand to hold on too, and grasped the portkey in his other hand. Making sure that everyone who was going with him was holding on, Sirius then said the activated password for the portkey and was abruptly wisked away from Grimmauld Place to the very alleyway where Draco was tortured and then taken away to god know where.

DMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSB

_Author's Note- So what do you think? Was it good or bad? By the way, that my first attempt of Draco's torment. I hope it wasn't too bad. I wanted it to be just good enough that some of you get what he's feeling as it was happening to him. Anyway, be on the look out for Chapter 6! It'll be up soon. Until later then._

_Gold Violet Eyes._


	7. Chapter 6

REVELATION OF HIDDEN FEELINGS

_Recap-_

_As soon as their questions were all answered, Ginny was abruptly untied and given to her parents for duel punishment. Now knowing where the portkey and what the password to activate it was, Sirius quickly rushed up the stairs entering Ginny Weasley's room and practically threw out her middle dresser drawer and began to throw out her shirts everywhere looking extra sharp for the shirt with the portkey inside of it along with Draco's missing wand that should be with the portkey. Finally securing the portkey in a light pink shirt, Sirius immediately ran back down the stairs into the den and asked who was going to come with him to rescue Draco from wherever he was._

_Harry stepped forward as did Ron, saying that he wanted to help atone for what his sister had done hurting Sirius just because she didn't like him and Malfoy together. Lucius and Severus also volunteered, but Sirius said that he needed Severus to stay there at Grimmauld Place and to call Madame Pomphrey just incase Draco was seriously injured and in need of some healing and potions. Turning back towards the bundled shirt in his hand, Sirius carefully unfolded it and gave Lucius Draco's wand to hold on too, and grasped the portkey in his other hand. Making sure that everyone who was going with him was holding on, Sirius then said the activated password for the portkey and was abruptly wisked away from Grimmauld Place to the very alleyway where Draco was tortured and then taken away to god know where._

DMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSB

**Chapter 6:**

As for Draco, his situation was sure looking to be quite a problem. Apparently his three captors had another member in the group. His name was Jacob and he was the leader of the group. After Jacob had taken the time to 'get to know' Draco after he had woken up on the way to their house and then passed out once Jacob was through with him, he then ordered Kevin and Joseph to put him downstairs in the basement while he decided what to do with Draco's apparent missing clothes. Then suddenly, Jacob remembered that his older sister was once a reknowned fashion designer and liked to make all sorts of outfits and while she had been staying with them for awhile to help get back on her feet after she lost her job, she had conveniently left some of her outfits inside the closet of her old room which was now John's room.

Walking over towards John's room, Jacob opened the door and walked over towards the closet and opened it seeing the box that held all of his sister's old outfits on the top shelf above John's hanging clothes. Taking the box and leaving John's room, Jacob returned into the living room and told the boys that they should decide on what their new personal whore...or rather...servant should wear around the house.

At first, Kevin wanted Draco to wear a skimpy outfit that consisted of short black shorts, knee high boots, and a off the shoulder one strap black tee. But he quickly changed his mind upon seeing a cute pink and white version of a French maid's outfit.

Joseph meanwhile, wanted Draco to wear a playboy bunny's costume fit with the black net stockings and stilletto shoes.

John had wanted Draco to wear just a pair of extremely short black shorts, black boots, and a dog collar custom fit with a chain.

But it was Jacob's choice that took away all the others and they knew right there and then that the outfit Jacob had picked was going to be the outfit that Draco was going to wear whether he liked it or not. The outfit was a different form of a maid's outfit, but all together, it resembled the outfit that Kevin had picked out for their servant only in the usual black and white.

(A.N.- Check out the anime He Is My Master for the maid outfit pics. But if you wanna see it, then follow the link.)

.org/wiki/He_Is_My_Master

After finally deciding on the right outfit, they all stood up and walked over towards the basement door and began descending down the stairs towards their new servant, whom fell unconscious from Jacob's playtime. Taking off what remained of Draco's clothes, Jacob orfered his pals to get their servant cleaned up and changed into the outfit. Some while later, after Draco was cleaned and changed, the guys decided to have a little bit of fun with Draco as soon as he woke up. Sadly, that was going to be right now.

DMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSB

Meanwhile, back in the alley where Draco's attack happened, Ron could hardly keep his stomach down at the site of Draco Malfoy's ripped, bloodied, and semen covered clothing. As his sister had said, this was a bad part of town. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't doing so much better than Ron. But he was sure angry at the people who would do such a thing to his godfather's lover. And speaking of his godfather, as Harryturned towards Sirius, he almost wished he hadn't.

Sirius looked to be a broken, but extremely angry, man. His eyes held death for the one or ones whom had hurt his lover this way. As for Lucius, he was more angry than Harry had ever seen him be. Walking over and pointing his wand at his son's ripped and bloodied clothes, Lucius was about to cast _Incendio_ on them when Ron suddenly exclaimed that Sirius as Snuffles should be able to pick up Draco's scent from them and follow it to wherever they had taken him captive.

Sirius seeing this as a logical point, did as Ron suggested and found Draco's weak, but delicious scent. It was apparently, mixed in with three others. Three males. Growling, Sirius abruptly lept off into the night making Lucius, Ron, and finally Harry, after casting _Incendio_ on Draco's clothes catch up to him.

They had been running and briskly walking for well over an hour before Sirius abruptly stopped infront of a small two story house that looked to have a basement connected with it. As Sirius turned back into his human form and took out his newly referbished wand, he looked towards the others and decided that now was the time to go in and save Draco. And so, with their wands out and ready for anything that just might come their way, they all walked forward towards the house, muttering an _Alohamora _to unlock and open the door, and went inside cautiously.

Glancing around, they were utterly shocked and reprieved at what they found. A few chairs and couch in the living room that had tons of women outfits thrown about the place, along with some bottles of muggle alcohol. Suddenly, a scream from the back of the house was immediately heard all throughout the house. Rushing forward, Sirius quickly dealt away with the door and ran down the stairs with Lucius, Ron, and Harry following behind him. And what he saw, will haunt Sirius for the rest of his life.

They had finally found Draco. But he was wearing a woman's maid outfit and was on his hands and knees with a man's cock in mouth and his bum. Apparently, Draco had on a blindfold as well as a collar with a chain connected to it, like a dog's chain.

Two of the men in the group that were waiting their turn with Draco, had turned towards the staircase to see Sirius, Lucius, Harry, and Ron all standing there looking like they were on a misson of death and revenge holding sticks in their hands.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Harry turned towards the man that spoke, raised his wand and said "_Stupefy._" Ron did the same thing to the other man. Both deciding that it was probably best that they left the tow other men that were violating Draco to Sirius and Lucius. As the two men who were screwing Draco heard the commotion, they pulled out of Draco and tried to rush forward to deal with them, but were suddenly tied up with ropes as haggard, but sexy looking man pointed his stick at them and said "_Incarserus_". Then, the tall blonde man pointed his stick at them, said _Silencio_ before continuing.

"How dare you touch my son! How dare you filthy muggles use him as your toy! You're going to pay for this. Dearly."

Then, glancing towards Harry and Ron, Lucius simply said "You never saw us do this. We were never here." Before pointing his wand at the man that had been violating his son's mouth, and exclaimed "_Crucio!"_

Watching him writhling on the ground in pain, crying like a baby, and pleading without his voice for the pain to stop, was exilerating to both Lucius and Sirius. As for the other man that had been violating Draco's sacred entrance, Sirius pointed his wand at the man and yelled "_Crucio!_" as well.

After waiting until they were a babbling mess of their former selves, Lucius and Sirius took the curses off of the them and looked over Draco very carefully after Ron and Harry had taken the collar off and wrapped him up in Lucius' cloak. Once Draco was situated comfortably within Sirius' arms, Lucius turned towards Sirius for a moment, gave him a look, and simply said before grabbing onto his arm along with Ron and Harry to be whisked away back to Grimmauld Place where Severus and Madame Pomphrey waiting to administer the much needed healing spells and potions.

"You and I are going to have a long talk about you being my son's lover."

Understanding his reasoning and curiousity, Sirius nodded before saying the password and leaving that god-forsaken hell hole of a muggle torture house. Both hoping and praying that Draco would be alright.

DMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSBDMSB

_Author's Note- Well, there's Chapter 6. Took me awhile to finish it to a good point. But there it is! Hope you like it. I'll be sure to have Chapter 7 up on here soon. Probably within a day or two. Or three. It all depends if my computer isn't gonna be a meanie. Hope you all enjoy this story while it's up. I'm sure this one is going to go places. By the way, reviews are always great. Can't wait to read what you think of my story thus far._

_Until later then my faithful readers,_

_Gold Violet Eyes._

_P.S. this story is certainly going to be the longest chaptered story I've ever written. Second to the Love Lost Then Found Again, not chaptered. At least, I think it will be. _

_Also, the drug that Draco's violators used on him was one called 'gamma hydroxybutyrate' or simply GHB. It's nicknamed Liquid Ecstasy. And it's causes are both an euphoric high (intense rush of happy feelings) and hallucinations. And it's side effects include vomiting (throwing up, puking), breathing problems, dangerously decreased heart rate, and seizures._

_I'm going to have Madame Pomphrey or Severus Snape explain this drug to Lucius and Sirius as they heal Draco in Chapter 7. It's sure gonna be interesting. So be on the look out for it!!! ^_^_


	8. Author's Note 1

REVELATION OF HIDDEN FEELINGS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone, I'm sorry that it is taking me so long to update this story. I've had a computer problem to deal with the past week and on top of that, a MAJOR case of writer's block. So, once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. But, please continue to be patient with me for a little while longer. I'll have Chapters 7 and 8 up here soon. And, if I can fit it in...Chapter 9 as well. But, we'll see. Anyway, I thank you all sincerely from the bottom of my heart for being so patient and understanding with me. I'll have more of this story up and running soon.**

**So, until then, please take the time to go over my favorite stories and see what you think of my selection. Kinda long though, but all-in-all, they're all pretty good stories to me. Well, until later then.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Gold Violet Eyes.**

**P.S. I'm currently working on another story as well as continuing this one somewhat at the same time. It's a Samurai Deeper Kyo fanfic, but, it takes place in our modern times. I haven't seen too many stories based around our era on fanfiction or anywhere else. So, with my curiousity and determination, I decided to give it my best shot and see what I could come up with. It's going to be based MOSTLY on the episodes 25-26 of the series where the gang see's portal version of our world in the future nearly 300-400 years later. And from there, is where this story kicks off.**

**But honestly, another segment of this story entered my mind and I can't seem to pick which one I should REALLY put up on here. I'd love to hear your reviews and votes and suggesstions on this.**

Here's Story 1.

The gang see's a portal version of our world, as is shown in episodes 25-26, and after everything is said and done in the series, their DESCENDANTS, whom look EXACTLY like them, live in our world and share their names. Only, I made a few changes to the characters. In this story, Sakuya, has a half-sister My Character, and Yuya is adopted into the family by the means of Sakuya's older brother whom is killed when she (Yuya) is young. Kyo and Kyoshiro are made siblings. Kyo is Kyoshiro's older brother and looks exactly like Kyoshiro with the short hair, only it's in his natural blood red color and his eyes are the same blood red color too.

And, I've made a few of the other characters like Yukimura, Saizo, and Okuni teachers at a high school that Kyoshiro, Sakuya, My Character, Yuya, and Benitora are all going to be attending as seniors and juniors and the like. And of course, what high school fanfic would this be without the usual drama, angst, romance, and somewhat violent scenes.

_Now, here's Story 2._

_A young girl from the modern era, is somehow transported 300-400 years in the past some months, maybe even a year or two before the bloody battle of Sekigahara begins. She is found by Kosuke Anayama (the twin female version of Yukimura Sanada) and is taken to Sakuya's house to recuperate from her injuries on the transportation into the past nearby Kyudoyama village where Sakuya currently lives. However, one day, she spot's Demon Eyes Kyo walking towards the house practically covered in cuts and is bleeding. While fixing him up as best that she could in her condition, since both Lady Sakuya and Kosuke were away getting some food and bandages and other medicinal and homey supplies, this girl unknowingly falls hard head over heals in love with Demon Eyes Kyo as she listens to him talk of battle, and longing to fight and kill the strongest opponents he could find only to further his quest as the strongest swordsman alive, while bandaging him up. As a thank you, he decides not to kill her, but to merely keep a closer eye on her to further his own amusement and curiousity on how this girl had come to know certain things that others don't and subconsciously slip out some things that haven't happened yet, but to her, appeared to have already happened some long while ago. And so, as time moves on, this girl suddenly finds herself staring face-to-face with Demo Eyes Kyo once again, nearly four to five years later, only this time, he's somehow possessed the body of his greatest rival, Kyoshiro Mibu as his own. Now, together with him and his companions on the journey to reclaim his body back, our young modern star, soon finds herself at odd ends with one of Kyo's greatest enemies...Oda Nobunaga. Whom is also looking for Kyo's body and to claim it as his own. Will she reveal all the secret's that she's been hiding from Kyo and his companions all along? Or, will she face death instead of revealing all that she knows is about to happen in order to set the record straight as it should originally happen? _

**So, what do you think? Which story seems to be more fun? More interesting to read? Story 1 or Story 2? I'll let you all decide. But remember this...you only have until the end of this week. On Sunday, Oct 4th, I begin writing the story with the most votes and uploading it here on fanfiction. So, my ever faithful reader's and fanfiction newcomer's, enjoy voting. I'll be checking the status of your votes on my messages. So, please message me on fanfiction with your votes. **

**Happy Voting Everyone! **

**^_^**


End file.
